


A Love That Feels This Right

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Leslie and Ben. Intense fluff. Secret relationship era. Based on the song They Don't Know About Us by One Direction.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sarcastic Soulmate's Song Fics





	A Love That Feels This Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kassierole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/gifts).



> might become a series idk
> 
> Also I tried to get reddit karma and I technically succeeded but now my inbox is fucked (Thank God for the 'Mark All as Read' button lol)
> 
> Plus I accidentally posted this yesterday when I was editing then freaked out and deleted it 👏👏👏

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_Too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about (Talk, talk, talkin' about)_

People said they shouldn't be together. Well, not them specifically, but the rules were pretty much yelling at Leslie and Ben to keep their eyes on the prize; their jobs.

However, they were already together. Leslie has to admit that she's a little scared; she's never done something so risky.

She didn't want to hide it from him, so she expressed these concerns to Ben.

He was very understanding and comforting about it. He nodded, pulled Leslie into his lap, and ran his hands through her hair while kissing her forehead, not judging her for her fear and loud ranting.

When she finished, all he had to say was. "I say they just don't know what they're talking about."

"Who?"

"The rules, whoever made them."

That answer seemed to satisfy her because she found herself kissing him hard on the lips.

He didn't complain.

//

_'_ _Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

Ben found himself falling harder and harder in love with Leslie every day.

When she laughed, when she smiled, when she did anything. It warmed Ben's heart.

He felt their relationship only getting stronger.

Ben didn't want to wait any longer; he wanted to throw caution to the wind and burst into Chris' office to tell him to go to hell with his stupid rules.

Ben just wanted to let the whole world know about them. Was that so much to ask?

Maybe it was. Ben's never had an easy life, so why should that start now?

//

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

Leslie put a lot of effort into her relationships. She firmly believed that each partner should give a hundred percent to form a long-lasting connection. It didn't matter whether that was platonic or romantic. Caring and putting in the effort were very important to her.

Sadly, not everyone believed that. Leslie knew she wasn't perfect, but she knew she had been dumped in a lot of embarrassing ways that she probably didn't deserve.

A lot of them turned her into a person she didn't like. With some, she became an insecure mess. Other people made her a depressed zombie or an angry girlfriend. The spectrum of personalities was pretty wide.

That's not to say she didn't have any happy relationships. She looked at her time with Dave fondly.

But Ben filled a void in her she didn't even know existed. She never felt insecure (okay, a little at first, but with her track record, it's not surprising) or mad all the time.

She was happy.

As happy as she's been with other people, she's never found a person that felt so right. It's like she's waited her whole life for him.

They've only been together a couple of weeks, and their relationship is against the rules, so maybe she shouldn't say that yet, but the fact that she felt it made her more delighted than ever.

//

_Just one touch and I was a believer_

_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

Ben's first kiss with Leslie was perfect; at that moment in time, he didn't think it could get any better.

But each kiss somehow gets a little sweeter, and he didn't even know how that was possible.

Everything Ben loved about Leslie, her passion, her wit, her smile, somehow got better and better.

It should scare him; falling in so deep so early never ends well, but in this context, with this person, he felt content with his feelings.

But he might just burst if he has to keep them secret for any longer.

//

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want because they don't know about us_

Leslie watched Ben as he was pacing around her living room, freaking out.

"So, Ron knows now. Wonderful."

"He's not gonna tell anyone. And maybe it's a good thing, a close friend of ours knows. It's the closest to being public we can get." She said soothingly, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on the dip between his shoulder blades.

Leslie could feel Ben's muscles relaxing as he exhaled softly at her touch. She liked the effect she had on him; it's like she was the only one who knew how to calm him down.

"We're terrible at secrets," Ben said, with a hint of seriousness and somehow amusement at the same time as he turned in her arms to face her, cupping her cheek and pressing his lips to hers softly.

"We really are," Leslie agreed after he pulled away.

//

_They don't know about us_

It sucked having to once again grasp the knowledge that their relationship couldn't be public.

It sucked not being able to hold hands or share quick kisses in front of other people.

It sucked having to shut down their fooling around at work to avoid losing their jobs (which they should have already been doing, but that is neither here nor there.)

But they slow danced in the sanctity of their own homes (or just Leslie's; April and Andy's house is an actual nightmare) and cooked dinner for each other and cuddled almost every night, which almost made up for it. After all, they both agreed the secrecy was a little romantic.

No one knew about their relationship.

But maybe it had to be that way for a little while.

It'll get better. It has to.

For now, they'll just go to sleep every night with a smile on their faces, hoping the feeling will last forever.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> rip formatting


End file.
